Little Moments
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: Marvelous takes Ahim back to the cabin and tucks her in, Leading it to something else. Ahim/Marvelous one-shot, Rated M (Requested By ShinkenGoseiGokaiOrange)


**A/N:This is my first Gokaiger so go easy on me im a little new to gokaiger.**

**Parings: Marvelous/Ahim**

**Rated: M**

**Little Moments**

**By**

**ImaginalizedProductions (Requested By ShinkenGoseiGokaiOrange)**

* * *

"I- I need to hug someone..." Ahim whispered. Marvelous was the first to hear, so he opened his arms to her. Ahim fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Arigato Marvelous-san..." She murmured. Marvelous looked at her with caring eyes.

"Of course." He whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Ahim. Let's get you back to your cabin." Marvelous said softly, holding his hand out to her. Ahim sniffed, smiled softly, and took it as everyone went back to their cabin.

Once there Marvelous tucked her into bed.

"Marvelous-san?" Ahim whispered as he got up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Arigato. Demo... Can you stay with me?" Ahim asked softly.

"Hai." Marvelous said, crawling into her bed. Ahim hugged him.

"You're a nice person, Marvelous." Ahim said. Marvelous stared at the ceiling.

"We all care about you, you know." Ahim smiled at that and Marvelous smirked again.

"My silly captain." Ahim murmured, burying her face in between his neck and shoulders. Then she pulled back. "Im sorry, Marvelous-san!" She gasped. "I shouldn't have done that..." Marvelous shushed her by pulling her back to him.

"It's fine." He said with a half bored and half sleepy tone. Ahim hugged him again. While Hugging Marvelous Ahim gently kissed his cheek. "Thank You..." She said sitting up gazing into his eyes.

Marvelous caught her stare and leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled her so close, that he could feel her warm breath on his chin…and it felt good. She was staring at him, with those puppy eyes of hers that were driving him crazy…those eyes were capable of melting his heart.

She closed her eyes and stopped thinking, allowing her instinct to take over. She took a deep breath and licked her lips in anticipation. Ahim felt his hand on her face…caressing her jaw line with his pointing finger.

His fingers were cold, but surprisingly, her body was warming up instead of cooling off. Just when she got used with his touch, she felt his lips on hers…his soft touch sending an electric shock through her entire body. He passed the tip of his tongue up and down on her bottom lip a few times, then he took her lip in his mouth and sucked on it, biting it lightly as he released it. He played the same game with her upper lip, and then he stuck his tongue between her lip and her teeth, pulling it out as fast as it got in, letting her wanting more.

Marvelous then climbs ontop of her. She shut her mouth, thinking that this was it and it's all over…but then she felt his tongue in the corner of her mouth and her mouth opened, inviting him in. finally his mouth captured hers in the most possessive way possible, his tongue thrusting inside like he owned it.

Instinctively Ahim wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand slipped on her back, pressing her against him. He captured the tip of her tongue and sucked it, then he curled his own tongue around it and she moaned in his mouth.

Marvelous rolls off of Ahim and immediately begins taking off his clothes, Ahim did the same. Once they were both done taking their stuff off they were both left with Marvelous in his boxers and Ahim in her bra and panties

Marvelous reached behind her and unclasped her bra, Once it was off he gripped one of her breasts and played with them in one hand, while the other brought her face up to meet his lips. Adding pressure to her chest, Marvelous roughly pushed Ahim down onto her bed, where she caught herself and leaned on her elbows.

Marvelous started massaging her breasts. She was letting out small, quiet moans. He flicked her nipple with one of his hands and was rewarded with an even loader moan. "You like that?" He whispered into her ear, as dirty as he could. She slightly nodded. Marvelous was surprised she didn't burst out in laughter.

Ahim's eyebrows shot up when she saw the bulge in his boxers. "Mmmm…looks like you're about to cum." She purred. As her hand moved down and slightly stroked the erection in his boxers, earning another moan from him. All at once, she pulled down his boxers, revealing his excited cock.

Ahim pushes him back against the headboard. Slowly, she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, making him buck. Marvelous runs his hand through silky brown waves. Marvelous gently forced his cock into Ahim's mouth again. She let it slide in all the way before bobbing her head back and forth, over and over again.

All too soon, Marvelous felt Ahim back away from him. Smirking, he switched their positions again, putting Ahim back on the bed. His hand ghosted along the waistline of her pants, making her shudder. In one fast motion, he pulled them down around her ankles before she kicked them off entirely. Leaning down closer to her ear, Marvelous whispered, "My turn now."

Marvelous kissed Ahim again, while his hand traveled down to her wet clit. She moaned softly into the kiss as he played with her swollen lips. She gasped when he pushed two fingers inside her, moving them slowly. Marvelous smirked again and traced kisses down her body. When he reached her pussy, he dipped down and lapped up any juices spilling over while still pushing his fingers in a little faster.

"Ohhh,AHHHH...Marvelous!" Ahim moaned again, louder than ever. Marvelous moved his fingers inside her faster than ever, hitting her sensitive spot repeatedly.

"Marvelous..." Ahim gasped, screaming his name as she felt her inner walls contract around him. Marvelous chuckled softly as he massaged her tight clit, kissing it one last time before coming back up and capturing her mouth again.

When he pulled away Ahim looked him dead "Marvelous, Inside Me...Please!" She nearly groaned.

Marvelous and Ahim rearranged themselves. So Know Ahim was below him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and hands clutching the sheets. Marvelous hands were on her waist. He thrust inside her without warning and started moving.

"So wet." He groaned against her lips before he kissed her once again. He rolled them over so she was on top and she immediately got into position. She slid along his length perfectly, making sure he never completely left her but sliding off just enough to slam back down again.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!" She grunted out unable to make more words fall from her lips.

Marvelous slammed his hips upwards into hers. She called out a garbled string of curse words that He was vaguely surprised that she knew because of his sudden movement.

While she moved he fondled her breasts, tweaking the nipples and squeezing the pliant flesh. Marvelous moaned deep in his throat when she took him in differently than last time, and when she started moving her hips in small circles before thrusting downward.

"I'm close." She murmured as she bit her lip and ran her hand down her belly. He watched her and could feel his lower belly clench. He was dangerously close to the edge and they needed to come now.

"Come on baby." He urged her as he flexed his hips upward into her. She thrust down as he thrust up and they came together hard causing her to go off. Sparks went off behind her eyelids and she screamed in pure unadulterated pleasure. Marvelous followed directly behind her with a call of her name as she slumped against his chest burrowing her head into the spot by his neck.

Once they recovered Ahim had laid next to him while Marvelous pulled the covers up."Are you ready for bed now?" he asked.

"Yeah...-" She said running a line down his bare chest "I had fun, But I was not expecting that to happen between us."

"Yeah your right, We should just put this behind us for now, Ahim." Marvelous said about to retrieve his clothing when Ahim wrapped an arm around his waist so he won't get out of the bed.

"Marvelous...Will you stay with me?" Ahim Asked with pleading eyes.

Marvelous had just crawled back in bed next to her. Ahim turned around facing the opposite way so she was against his chest. He draped an arm around her and said, " Good Night, Ahim."

"Good Night, Marvelous."


End file.
